vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kielazar
|-|Base= |-|Vampire= Summary Soldier, leader and survivor, Kielazar had always found the strength within despite living a tragedy-filled life. Born from an unwanted union between an elf raider and his hostage, he was abandoned by his father at a young age. But he never gave up, learning as many trades as he could while moving on once trouble came knocking at his door. Despite the hardship and racism that he was exposed to as he grew older, he always had a positive outlook on life. After escaping from his father's tribe, he made his way to the Imperial Capital after hearing that the Inquisition would treat him as an equal. It was here that he enlisted in their ranks and met the people that he would call his friends, including a lone wolfhound that would later accompany him everywhere he went. His stay with the Inquisition, however, was not as perfect as he thought it was. Corruption and vice were present in its ranks, and he nearly came to blows over it, save for the efforts of his mentors and his friends. His ability to stay in trouble didn't last forever, and he--together with his friends--were volunteered as part of the Inquisition's forces defending Rehdoon. It was their grave--but a vampire's flight of fancy brought Kielazar back to life as a creature of the night. She took him on as her apprentice and traveled with her across the land, learning the many sword arts that she had learned in her years of existence. The world, however, was an unkind place, and they soon went to the vampire courts to plead for their assistance in resisting the Raug. They refused to let him speak to their Council, and their answer was inevitable. They were on their own, forcing them to make the perilous journey to the Imperial Capital to join its defenders. The night before they entered the Capital's walls, Kielazar was awakened by his mistress, who warned him that the vampires wanted to take back the blades of their ancient ancestor--the First-who-Walked--from her guardianship. With painful sorcery, she passed them on to him to watch over before vanishing into the night, the corpses of her would-be assassins already decaying around their camp. Left alone once again, Kielazar reentered the capital in secret. It would be a short stay, as the city would fall to the Raug several days later without much, unified resistance. Determined to fight the Raug, Kielazar began to gather those who resisted the demonic invasion under his banner as an all-too-familiar symbol began to appear on his body... Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Kielazar, Black Knight Kielazar, Eternal Templar Kielazar Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears in his late 30s Classification: Half-Elf Hybrid, later Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1; Vampires are said to be deathless), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Magic, Summoning (of Mannag), Telekinesis, Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Healing, Resurrection (Of allies) | Same as before, Immortality (Type 8; Fuinsignum will always rivive its host after death, and the host will wake up somewhere on Fuindor), Resurrection (Kielazar will always reawaken on Fuindor after every death) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to Zelion, who could tear apart and devour Gods) | At least Small Country level (Should be as strong as before, if not stronger) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other units like Vargas) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Comparable to the likes of Vargas) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level | At least Small Country level Stamina: High. Keilazar can fight for days on end without collapsing. Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: His sword and summoned companion, Mannag Intelligence: Keilazar is a skilled swordsman and a capable combatant. He spent many years under the tutelage of Gabriela, a Vampire Elder who had a mastery over magic and the arcane and should be comparable to her in ability. Weaknesses: Light based attacks are more effective against him. Key: Black Knight Kielazar | Eternal Templar Kielazar Note: Kielazar cannot leave Fuindor. As such, matches with him should take place on the island. Gallery Black Knight Kielazar.png|Black Knight Kielazar Eternal Templar Kielazar.png|Eternal Templar Kielazar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brave Frontier Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters